Harry Potter y el renacer del Dragon Negro
by Black07
Summary: Qué pasaría si Harry fuese a vivir con unos magos en vez de sus tíos? Que ocurriría si los horrocruxes son otra historia? Cómo se desenvolverá Harry al lado de una cría de dragón? Primeros años de Harry y primer año en Hogwarts...
1. Introducción

_**Introducción: El llanto de la noche.**_

Una noche fría de invierno un hombre bajito y calvo se acercó hasta una puerta en una casita apartada en las afueras de Londres.

-Llegas tarde Colagusano-acusó una voz fría nada más pasar el umbral del salón.

-Lo... lo sie-siento a-amo-se lamentó el bajito tartamudeando.

-Dime. Ya sabes dónde se esconden los Potter?

-Sí, amo. Se hallan en una casita... en una casita en el valle de Godric.

-Perfecto! Irémos para ahí ahora mísmo! Tengo una cuenta pendiente con esos que arreglar!

-P... pero amo...-dijo el bajito de pronto.

-Qué quieres Colagusano?!-gritó la voz fría que provocó un temblor en todas las personas que se hallaban ahí.

-P... perdón amo pero est... está bien vigilada por el E.A.

-El Ejército de Aurores quieres decir?-preguntó la voz fría.

-Sí, amo.

-Está Dumbledore con ellos?

-No-dijo de repente un hombre entre el grupo de personas que se hallaban a la escucha-Dumbledore se halla en Hogwarts en éste momento, mi señor.

-Bien, Severus. Confío en que sea así.

-Mi señor-añadió el hombre que le llamaban Severus-puedo pedirle un favor?

-Habla!

-Podría no hacer daño a Evans? No quiero que sea eliminada. Ella no tiene nada que ver con todo esto...

-No quiero sentimentalismos, Severus!!! Se hará como siempre sin excepción ninguna!!!-gritó la voz claramente enfadada-Algo que objetar?

-No, mi señor-dijo Severus demostrando un rostro claramente molesto.

-Es más. No dejaré que participes en la masacre. No quiero que por culpa de tus sentimientos hacia esa sangre sucia lo eches todo a perder. Y no se hable más. Puedes retirarte Severus-y dirigiéndose hacia los demás añadió-El resto, seguidme!

----------------------

Unas horas antes, en un valle marcado por la defensa permanente de dos enormes montañas unidas sobre una base por un pueblo, el aullido de un perro hacia una luna brillante y llena, marcaba el inicio del anochecer.

-James tenemos que sacarlo de aquí!!!-gritaba una voz claramente asustada-No va a aguantar mucho más!!!.

-Tenemos que esperar Sirius... él aún no está aquí-dijo el aludido.

-Podemos esperar después de ocuparnos de Remus! Piensa que ahora está descontrolándose!!!

-Está bien!-dijo James vencido-Vamos a meterlo en el bosque...

Ambos corrieron hacia el desván y nada más bajar las escaleras ya no eran dos personas sino un perro negro y enorme junto a un ciervo de ojos inteligentes. Los dos animales guiaron a un perdido hombre-lobo hacia el bosque tras la puerta trasera bajo la vigilancia de unas personas cuidadosamente escondidas para no encontrarse con los ojos de la criatura escoltada.

De pronto, a medio camino del bosque, una figura se formó en el cielo. Era una gigantesca calavera verde que le salía por la boca una serpiente amenazadora. Un grupo de hombres montados en escoba eran guiados por otro que volaba sin necesidad del artilugio a una velocidad de vértigo hacia los estupefactos animales. Antes de que llegaran a su posición salieron para interceptarlos otro grupo muy numeroso de hombres con varitas en mano.

Todo transcurrió en milésimas de segundo: de una calma misteriosa pasó a ser el Valle de Godric un escenario de una batalla campal entre grupos opuestos de magos.

El hombre-lobo tras lo que sus ojos vieron reaccionó en el choque de bandos y atacó a todo lo que se encontraba por su camino. Ambos animales que lo acompañaban trotaron en dirección opuesta, hacia la casa donde la voz de un bebe sonó, informando que había empezado a llorar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la voz de James y su acompañante tronaron en el salón:

-Nos han encontrado!!!

-Coge al bebé y escapa hacia el bosque Lily!!!-gritó James-Ha venido él!!!

-No es posible!!!-exclamó asustada la mujer.

-Rápido!!!-gritó Sirius-No perdáis tiempo!!!

Ambos hombres cogieron sus varitas mientras Lily tomaba al bebe que no cesaba de llorar en brazos.

En ese momento, a cien metros de allí.

-No contábamos con un hombre-lobo mi señor!!!-chillaba un hombre encapuchado al que no vino montado en escoba.

-Tranquilo Nott, yo me ocuparé de él!!! Vosotros seguid atacando al E.A.!!!

El hombre que gritó la orden avanzó hacia la bestia tras dejar en el suelo sin vida a tres cuerpos que se habían enfrentado a él.

-_Avada Kedabra_!!!-y de su varita que apuntaba al hombre-lobo salió un chorro de luz azul que dio en un hombre encapuchado que el animal había usado como escudo. Ese hombre no volvió a levantarse más. La bestia se abalanzó contra su atacante pero éste le lanzó un rayo de luz roja que hizo que volara por los aires alejándolo del combate y haciéndolo aterrizar en un árbol del bosque.

Unos minutos más tarde la voz del hombre sonó en los oídos de los pocos súbditos que le quedaban en pie:

-Adelante!!! Vamos a por Potter!!! Mi triunfo sobre el Ministerio es cuestión de horas!!!

Los cinco hombres que quedaban avanzaron hacia la primera casita del pueblo.

-Marcharos ya!!!-gritaba Sirius-Yo los contendré!!!

-No digas bobadas Sirius-agregó James-estoy contigo!!!

-Tú márchate con tu mujer y el bebé! Ellos te van a necesitar!!!

-Me necesitan ahora y por eso voy a luchar!!!

-No digas bobad...-no acabó la frase cuando la puerta salió despedida hacia dentro del recibidor.

-Se puede?-preguntó una voz fría desde el exterior.

-Déjame a Voldemort para mí-le susurró James a Sirius-Podrás con los otros cuatro?

-Sin problema amigo... espero que tu mujer ya haya salido porque sino tendremos que hacer lo imposible para darle tiempo a escapar.

Un estremecimiento paso por el cuerpo de James a lo que después dijo:

-Aún está arriba.

-Mierda!!-maldijo Sirius-A por ellos entonces!!!

Tras decirlo Sirius corrió hacia el piso de arriba y se lanzó contra los cuatro hombres que precedían a su jefe tirándose por la ventana y cayendo encima de uno derribándolo. James agarró la varita con fuerza y se mostró ante el Señor Oscuro.

-Sabes que no saldrás vivo de aquí, Potter-dijo Voldemort sonriente.

-Tal vez no seas tú el que salga de aquí-le contestó.

Voldemort sonrió y tras alzar su varita el duelo comenzó.

Los dos contrincantes se batieron sin dudar en los hechizos que se lanzaban. Voldemort sonrió cuando James convirtió el reloj de la entrada en un tigre enorme que al cabo de un rato desaparecía con el aireo de la varita de su adversario.

-No sabes hacerlo mejor Potter? Creo que tu fama de líder del ejército de los aurores no te corresponde.

-Espera y verás Voldemort!!! _Ricktumsempra_!!!

Voldemort con su varita y un movimiento de filigrana hizo una cúpula que lo envolvió y lo protegió del hechizo de James pero en vez de desvanecerse, el rayo rebotó en la defensa y le dio de lleno a uno de los que se enfrentaban con Sirius dejándolo sangrando en el suelo.

-Veo que no te sabes defender mal en las artes oscuras-dijo Voldemort muy confiado-Seguro que no deseas dejar a ese viejo estúpido amigo de muggles y unirte a mi causa justa y noble?

-Jamás seré tu siervo!!! _Deliapronthos_!!!

Otro rayo fue directo hacia Voldemort pero una vez más rebotó en la barrera destruyéndola y rebotando el rayo en una mesa en el hall haciéndola estallar.

-Basta ya de juegos Potter!!! Enséñame lo que sabes hacer!!! _Cruccio_!!!

El halo de luz roja que salió de la varita de Voldemort fue a parar a James pero éste ni se molestó en esquivarlo. Cuando le dio de lleno, el cuerpo de James explotó y una nube de ceniza cayó sobre el recibidor.

-Qué?-dijo Voldemort con cara extrañada.

Una voz a sus espaldas gritó de pronto:

-_Cruccio_!!!

Otro haz roja se dirigió hacia Voldemort que apenas lo consiguió esquivar rozándole y tirándolo hacia las escaleras. Enfurecido, se frenó en el aire y se giró hacia su agresor. Su cara de sorpresa al ver a James apuntándolo con la varita fue tan evidente que éste comenzó a sonreír.

-Veo que te he cogido desprevenido-le dijo James.

-No por mucho tiempo-comentó despreocupado Voldemort que dirigiendo la vista hacia arriba de las escaleras agregó-veo que tenemos visita.

James se tornó pálido y le susurró amenazante:

-Ni te acerques a ellos... no tienen nada que ver con esto.

-Vaya... parece que tú y Severus pensáis igual...-comentó sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Lily que miraba la escena aterrorizada.

-Déjalos y enfréntate a mí!!!

-Eso pienso hacer y después acabaré con ellos por mera diversión-dijo tras una estridente risa.

-Eso lo veremos!!! _Avada Kedabra_!!!

Un rayo verde salió de la varita de James dirigiéndose hacia Voldemort que con un gesto de su mano hizo levitar a uno de sus seguidores y ponerlo como escudo que posteriormente cayó al suelo muerto.

-Maldiciones imperdonables Potter?-le preguntó Voldemort-Veo que se está poniendo interesante el duelo pero lástima que tenga que acabar.

Dicho esto Voldemort desapareció y reapareció detrás de James sin que éste se lo esperara.

-No puedes aparecert...

-_Avada Kedabra_!!!-la frase de James no concluyó de su boca pues su cuerpo ya había caído sin vida en el suelo. Sirius que miró estupefacto la escena mientras peleaba con el seguidor de Voldemort que quedaba en pie no dio crédito a algo así hasta que su adversario le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. El encapuchado comenzó a reír y alzó su varita para dar el golpe final pero la voz de su amo lo frenó:

-Déjalo Malfoy, ahora nos encargaremos de los de arriba.

-Sí, mi señor.-dijo Malfoy pero nada más dar la vuelta, la bestia que cayó del árbol, se abalanzó contra él, lanzándolo diez metros más lejos.

-Ocúpate tú de Lupin-dijo Voldemort-yo me encargaré de los Potter que quedan.

Dicho esto Voldemort subió levitando las escaleras hasta encontrarse con una mujer sosteniendo un bebé en sus brazos mientras ella lloraba.

-Por... favor... A Harry no...

-Cállate!!! _Cruccio_!!!

La mujer soltó al bebé que aterrizó en la cuna que estaba al lado mientras agonizaba en el suelo. Unos lloriqueos comenzaron a sonar en la habitación. Voldemort alzó la varita para matar a la mujer indefensa.

-No mates a Harry...-dijo con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas antes de caer en el suelo sin vida tras encontrarse con un rayo verde.

Voldemort se acercó a la criatura que no paraba de llorar y le dijo:

-Harry Potter... sere benévolo contigo y al dejarte huérfano mejor que acabe con tu mísera vida. Me darás las gracias cuando te reúnas con tus padres en el más allá... Adiós Harry... _Avada Kedabra_!!!

Desde fuera de la casa, Malfoy estaba reteniendo al hombre-lobo que no paraba de intentar atraparle cuando de pronto una explosión lanzaron a los dos unos metros por el aire. Al alzar la vista, vio la casa de los Potter destruida, en ruinas y sin rastro de Voldemort. Unos minutos más tarde seguía todo igual salvo los lloriqueos de un niño dentro de los escombros. Malfoy sorprendido agarró su escoba antes de que el hombre-lobo se levantara y se esfumó por las sombras del cielo.


	2. Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor

En primer lugar dar las gracias a Rocío, Lokillo877 y Alejandra por vuestros fics. Ahora os voy a responder a vuestras dudas que con mucha molestia me escribís:

Rocío: Gracias por tus comentarios críticos... eso me ayudará a escribir mejor... respecto a lo de los signos bilaterales ya está arreglado (que conste que tuve que revisar todo el documento pero valió la pena si con eso quedas satisfecha). Con lo de no poner muchas descripciones te digo que no es lo mío pero narración te prometo que en adelante me intentaré esmerar un poquito ;) Y como te gustan los dragones dejaré que le pongas tu el nombre así que si quieres en el próximo review me dices el nombre para un dragón (macho) o varios y si me convence lo pongo

Ahora me toca corregirte a ti: en tu review pon mejor de lectora a escritor (soy chico) ;)

Un beso y que sepas que no me molestan para nada tus comentarios!!! Espero el nombre para el dragón eh??

Lokillo877: auque escribas poco se agradece tu review. Si te soy sincero conmigo tendrás que tener un poco de paciencia que la velocidad no es lo mío... un capítulo cada semana o dos es lo que te puedo garantizar. Un saludo.

Alejandra: pues la respuesta a tu pregunta ya la tienes en éste capítulo así que ten un poco de paciencia. Gracias por tu apoyo. Un beso para ti. ;)

Bueno pues aquí viene el capítulo, espero que os guste:

_**Capítulo I : Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor.**_

Cinco años más tarde.

-¡¡¡Taylor, Harry!!! ¡¡¡A desayunar!!!-rugió una voz desde la cocina.

-Cariño no tienes por qué levantarnos tan temprano-comentaba un hombre alto y corpulento mientras entraba y se sentaba en una silla-¡Hoy es domingo!

-¡Lo se Taylor pero le prometiste a Harry a ver el partido de quidditch de Hogwarts de esta tarde! ¡Ya sabes que juegan los de tu antigua casa! ¡Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor!

-¡Ese partido está chupado! Gryffindor hace siete años que no tiene un buen equipo. El único que mete algo de miedo es Slytherin...

-Por eso hoy vas a llevarlo a ver ese partido, tal como le prometiste.

-Será porque lo rebajaron a siete stickles que si no no lo llevaba...

-Deja de pensar tanto en el dinero y vete a despertar al chico.

-Voy...-dijo tras levantarse y salir de la cocina mientras la mujer canturreaba una canción.

Taylor subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta de una habitación.

-¿Se puede?

-Mmmmpf...-se oyó en su interior.

El hombre abrió la puerta y observó como una maraña de mantas tapaba un bulto sobre una cama que se movía.

-¡Harry despierta que hoy tenemos el partido de Ravenclaw!

El bulto de pronto pega un brinco y un chico de ojos verdes aparece tras las mantas. Su cara era redonda como la de cualquier niño de seis años, y con unos ojos verdes que destacaban sobre unas gafas redondas. Su pelo negro tapaba una singular cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente. El chico miró al hombre y le sonrió.

-Ya estabas despierto...-afirmó Taylor al ver las gafas puestas en el rostro de su hijo adoptado.

-¡Sip!-dijo el chico orgulloso-¡¡¡No me perdería por nada del mundo ese partido!!! ¿Cuándo me compraras una escoba?

-Cuando tengas un año más-rió Taylor.

-¡¡¡Todos los años me dices lo mismo!!!-protestó Harry.

-Este es de verdad... ¿vas a llevar el huevo?-preguntó señalando un objeto redondo que estaba sobre un cojín en el suelo.

El chico asintió con la cabeza decidido.

-Bien pues escóndelo para que no lo vea mamá, ¿entendido?

Harry volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Lo meteré en la mochila!

-Bien. Vamos que está esperándonos.

-¿No va a venir mamá?

-Elise tiene trabajo hoy en San Mungo y no puede venir... ya sabes como son estas cosas de curar enfermos...

Harry bajó la vista notablemente triste.

-¡¡¡Anímate que al venir se lo cuentas!!!

-¡¡¡Sí!!!-gritó Harry emocionado-Vamos!!!

Ambos bajaron por las escaleras sabiendo que les esperaban un desayuno en la mesa lleno de huevos, rebanadas de pan, tostadas y mermelada.

-Al fin llegáis-dijo Elise al verlos bajar.

Los tres desayunaron y Elise fue la primera en marcharse por la chimenea no sin antes echarle unos polvos y convertir las llamas en verdes.

-¡Coge ahora el huevo y vámonos!-le dijo Taylor a Harry.

Harry subió corriendo las escaleras y bajó con una mochila sobre el hombro feliz de poderle enseñar a su padrino el progreso de la criatura en su interior.

-Espero que Sirius me diga otra cosa en vez de que saldrá pronto...-comentó el chico.

-Siendo profesor de Defensa verás como logrará hacer que salga antes tu nuevo amiguito.

-¡Sí! ¡Venga vamos!-dijo emocionado Harry mientras cogía impaciente los polvos de la chimenea.

-¡No! ¡Hoy viajaremos en traslador!

-¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡Odio los trasladores!!! ¡¡¡Me mareo!!!-protestó el chico.

-Sólo hoy-le pidió Taylor.

-Sólo hoy-afirmó Harry severo.

-¡¡¡Vamos!!!

Taylor cogió un jarrón que había cerca de un cuadro colgado en la pared en el que se mostraba la foto de Harry con Taylor, Elise, Sirius, Lupin y una mujer amiga de los padrastros de Harry que sabía que se llamaba Tonks. Sacó la varita de la mano mientras Harry tocaba una parte del jarrón nervioso.

-¿Listo?-le preguntó Taylor al chico.

-S... sí-dijo tragando saliva.

El hombre tocó con la punta de la varita el jarrón y de pronto el mundo que había a su alrededor giró a una velocidad vertiginosa. Harry de pronto se vio arrastrado y lanzado por el aire cayendo sobre algo blando con fuerza. Al colocarse las gafas advirtió cómo Taylor caía de pie sobre la hierba sobre la que estaban.

-¿Cómo lo haces para no caerte?-se quejó Harry.

-Con la práctica ya lo aprenderás-le dijo el hombre sin guardar la varita.

-¡¡¡No pienso practicar nunca con eso!!!-dijo el chico horrorizado.

-Vamos que tenemos que entrar en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Harry se levantó y ambos se dirigieron hacia un gran portal de hierro con una H en el medio. Taylor se acercó y tocó con la varita la verja que se abrió al instante. Los dos pasaron y entraron en los terrenos de la escuela de magia.

-Fíjate bien...-comentó Taylor-es la segunda vez que vienes aquí pero dentro de cinco años vivirás aquí, éste será tu otro hogar donde aprenderás a ser un buen mago.

-Pero yo quiero ser auror como tú-dijo el chico.

-Pero antes tienes que estudiar aquí como hice yo.

-Humm...-agregó con una mano en su pequeño mentón.

Caminaron hasta la entrada de un enorme castillo que tenía las puertas abiertas y pasaron a su interior. Al subir las escaleras se encontraron con un hombre de mirada dura y cara amargada con una gata despeinada y con ojos rojos.

-¡Hola Filtch!-saludó Taylor-Sabes dónde esta...

-Vaya vaya...-interrumpió el hombre-Mira quién tenemos aquí... A Taylor... el alborotador de los tiempos pasados.

-Eso se lo decías a todos-comentó Taylor alegre.

-Mphhh-se quejó Filtch-¿Qué deseáis?

-Queremos ver a mi padrino-dijo el chico enfadado por llamar a su padre alborotador.

-El joven Potter-dijo Filtch al observar la cicatriz-Tu padre no era alguien mas inocente, pequeño... descuida... ¿queréis ver a quién?

-Sirius-se adelantó Taylor a una protesta de Harry sobre su padre biológico.

-Está dando clase.

-¿Cuanto falta para que acabe?

-Unos diez minutos.

-Esperaremos entonces.

-Vayan a la sala de profesores. Allí está McGonagall y les atenderá.

-Gracias Filtch.

El hombre se alejó sin despedirse entre murmullos sobre el vandalismo de la escuela en los tiempos que corren.

-¿Me dará clase Filtch?-preguntó Harry.

-Es sólo el conserje-dijo mientras lo empujaba por un pasillo.

-¿Y como sabe cómo me llamo un conserje?

-Todo el mundo sabe quién eres Harry...

-¿Por el fin del Señor Oscuro?

-¡Qué bien lo sabes!-le apremió Taylor-Ahora vamos a la sala de profesores a esperar a Sirius.

-¡Vamos!-respondió entusiasmado.

Caminaron hasta por un pasillo y abrieron la puerta tras llamar y comprobar que no había nadie.

-¿Esta es la sala de Sirius?-preguntó el chico.

-No, es la de todos los profesores-comentó Taylor sonriente-Vamos siéntate y esperémosle.

-¡Bien!

Unos minutos más tarde suena una campana y se oye un bullicio tras la puerta de voces y risas. Durante el bullicio la puerta se abrió y apareció una señora de pelo negro, con gafas y con unas pocas arrugas en la cara que la convertían en una señora de unos cincuenta años más o menos.

-Hola profesora McGonagall-saludó Taylor.

-¡Vaya! Señor McGrynweth y el joven Potter-añadió al ver a Harry-¡Qué agradable sorpresa encontrarlos antes del partido... me supongo que habrán venido por eso ¿no es así?

-En efecto. Supone usted bien profesora... también es curioso encontrarla a usted primero cuando es su casa la que se enfrenta a la mía.

-Sí, una casualidad del destino-comentó por el aire mientras rebuscaba unos pergaminos en un cajón del despacho-si me disculpa he de marcharme para la siguiente clase, hasta luego McGrynweth, un placer volver a verle señor Potter.

-Igualmente, profesora-respondió el chico respetuosamente-y mucha suerte para el partido que fijo que la va a necesitar-añadió sonriente.

-Estos críos de ahora...-comentó McGonagall cuando se marchaba con los pergaminos.

La puerta no se cerró porque inmediatamente de salir la profesora entraron unos cuatros profesores.

-Profesora Sprout, Severus, Hooch-dijo a medida que iba saludando a cada uno con la mano.

El último en entrar fue Sirius al que poco le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya tenía a Harry abrazado contra él.

-Qué conmovedor...-dijo Snape.

-¿Verdad que sí Severus?-comentó Taylor sonriente.

-Estaba siendo sarcástico, McGrynweth..

-Lo sé-respondió sin dejar de sonreír-ya se que a usted le dan ganas de vomitar las afecciones de los demás.

Snape miró a Taylor con cara de asco y se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero Harry le dijo cuando pasó cerca de él.

-¿Usted es profesor?

-Desea que no, Potter, ojalá no nos encontremos en las aulas ningún día.

-Pues vas a llevarte una desilusión Severus en unos cinco años, así que procúrate hacerte la idea-dijo Sirius centelleando por los ojos hacia Snape.

-Ya veremos Black, si sale como su padre quizás no dure ni cinco días en la escuela.

Harry de pronto cayó al suelo ya que Sirius se levantó rápidamente y apuntó con la varita al corazón de Snape. Al igual que su agresor, Severus había sacado la suya y apuntaba el corazón de Sirius.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Siempre estáis igual!-dijo Hooch separándolos.

Unos minutos mas tarde salió Snape con unos tarros de ingredientes en la mano del despacho junto con Hooch que no paraba de vigilarlo bien por si decidía volverse.

-¿Qué tal en casa?-preguntó Sirius al chico.

-Bien-contestó éste-Te lo he traído para que lo mires.

-¿Lo qué?¿El huevo?

Harry asintió sonriente mientras lo sacaba de la mochila.

-¿Aún no salió?-preguntó mientras lo sostenía en sus manos.

-No pero se está moviendo más que antes.

-Vaya...

-¿Tú qué opinas Black?-preguntó Taylor.

-Humm... parece que le queda muy poco... La verdad me resulta extraño porque parece un huevo de una serpiente enorme, un dragón o simplemente un avestruz. Pero dado que ninguno tarda unos cinco años en salir sigo sin decirte de qué criatura se trata pero te aconsejo que tengas cuidado...

-Ya lo sé-cortó Harry-Siempre me lo dices.

-Claro... puede ser el huevo de una serpiente y cuando salga te ataque y te diga que ordenes tu cuarto...

-¿Me dirá eso?-preguntó el chico asustado.

-¡Claro!

-¡No lo quiero entonces!

-Entonces me lo quedo yo-dijo Sirius sonriente.

-¡¡¡No!!!

-¿No decías que no lo querías?-preguntó Sirius.

-¡Pero no quiero que te lo quedes tú que seguro que lo educas para que me obligue a hacer la cama!

-Le has cogido cariño ¿eh?

Harry asintió satisfecho de que lo mejor era quedarse con ese huevo que según Taylor lo encontraron junto a él la noche en que el Señor Oscuro cayó. Ya le hicieron unas mil pruebas para saber si era un artefacto oscuro para herir al chico pero visto que era un simple huevo decidieron dejárselo a Harry como compensación por los destrozos de su casa a la vez que lo insertaban en la familia de los McGrynweth.

-¿Sigues sin saber cuándo saldrá?

-No lo sé Harry... puede ser hoy o mañana o el año que viene... si lo que dices es cierto y que se está moviendo entonces le que da poco y entonces veremos que clase de criatura saldrá.

De pronto el timbre sonó de nuevo indicando el fin de las clases de mañana y la comida anterior al esperado partido.

-¿Vamos a comer?-preguntó Taylor.

-¡Me parece una buena idea! Tenemos una mesa adicional en el comedor para invitados, ¿os venís?

-Sí-dijo Harry a su padrino.

-Bien, vamos.

Al salir del despacho los alumnos se quedaban con el trío de personas que caminaban hacia el comedor, fijándose sobre todo al niño pequeño que agarraba con fuerza la mochila que llevaba en su pecho. Avanzaron por un pasillo con la corriente de alumnos y entraron por unas grandes puertas tras subir unas escaleras. El gran comedor era enorme. Tenía velas suspendidas en techo sin fondo con cuatro grandes y largas mesas donde los alumnos se iban sentando. También había otras dos mesas. En una se sentaban los profesores que no paraban de entrar y salir del comedor y en la otra había un grupo de gente al que se acoplaron Harry y Taylor.

-¿Por qué no puedo sentarme con Sirius?-preguntó Harry fastidiado.

-Porque tu no eres un profesor, Harry-le dijo Taylor.

-De mayor seré profesor y me sentaré con Sirius.

-¿No dijiste que querías ser auror?-preguntó Taylor sonriente sabiendo que un chico de seis años tenía todo el derecho a elegir qué profesión o profesiones tener de mayor.

-También seré auror-comentó convencido.

-Es decir... que serás profesor para poder sentarte con Sirius y auror para acabar con los malos, ¿es así?

Harry asentía mientras se llevaba una salchicha a la boca junto con unas patatas.

Al terminar de comer todos se levantaron y se dirigieron para acudir al partido esperado. Harry acompañó a Sirius y se sentó a su lado en uno de los palcos de invitados. Taylor estaba tan emocionado que los perdió de vista y se sentó en otro palco vecino.

La señora Hooch aparece en el campo seguida de los jugadores de cada equipo con unas escobas en la mano.

-Les advierto que quiero juego limpio-dijo Hooch-Capitanes, dense la mano.

Un chico alto con una túnica roja y un león impreso en el dorso tendió la mano a una chica rubia y baja que no paraba de sonrojarse cada vez que el de la túnica roja le sonreía. Ésta tímidamente se le aceptó y luego escondió las manos bajo su túnica azul eléctrico con un águila en el dorso.

-Buena suerte, Miriam-le dijo el capitán de Gryffindor a la capitana de Ravenclaw..

-Gra... gracias-es lo único que pudo decir la chica antes de quedarse como un tomate.

Un instante después ambos ya estaban volando sobre las escobas tras la _quaffle_ y la _snitch_ mientras esquivaban las _bludgers_. Al final del partido, Harry que no paró de chillar en la victoria de Ravenclaw por treinta puntos a Gryffindor, buscaron a Taylor por los jardines. Le encontraron hablando animadamente con McGonagall que estaba de un humor de perros.

-¡Ah! Hola-dijo Taylor al verlos llegar-¿Qué tal el partido Harry?

-¡Genial!

-Una lástima-dijo Sirius-por muy poco os ganamos nosotros.

-¿Por muy poco Black?-preguntó ofendida McGonagall-¿Treinta puntos le parecen un poco? ¡No son nada! ¡Prácticamente es un empate Sirius!

-Tranquilízate Minerva, aún así seguís tras Slytherin en la general... un segundo puesto nos viene muy bien para la reputación de la casa.

-No quiero acabar este año tras Slytherin otra vez. ¿Sabes lo que es aguantar a Severus otro año?

-No me hables de Severus, Minerva-comentó fastidiado Sirius.

Taylor se acercó a Sirius y le comentó:

-Dado que andáis muy ocupados en vuestra discusión, mejor nos vamos que nos espera Elise en casa.

-Dale saludos de mi parte Taylor.

-Lo haré Sirius. Nos vemos.

-Hasta luego. Harry cuídate y avisa cuando salga-añadió guiñándole un ojo a su sobrino.

-Lo haré. Hasta luego Sirius-y dirigiéndose a McGonagall-Profesora, un buen partido, adiós.

McGonagall que se había quedado de piedra se quedó mirando como Taylor y Harry se marchaban en dirección a la verja de la entrada de los terrenos.

-Éstos críos de ahora...-dijo mientras volvía al despacho de profesores.

-¿Qué te dije? ¡Ganábamos!-dijo Taylor tras pasar las verjas de Hogwarts.

-Lo sabía. ¿Pero qué le pasó a Fledder?

-¿Miriam?-Harry asintió-Pues ya lo sabrás cuando tengas la edad...-dijo Taylor sin sacar su sonrisa de su cara.

Harry confundido no se dio cuenta de que agarraba el traslador de vuelta a casa cuando una sacudida lo arrastró y lo hizo volar hasta caer al suelo a cientos de kilómetros más lejos.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?-preguntó el chico enfadado.

-¡Sorpresa!-dijo Taylor enseñándole una casita en un pueblo extraño.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Nos hemos mudado.

-¿Qué?

-Ahora vivimos en un pueblecito del Norte de Inglaterra, espero que te guste.

-¿Otra vez?

-Ya sabes que mi trabajo requiere el continuo traslado y me viene mejor estar ahora aquí. No te preocupes que la casa es idéntica a la que teníamos salvo que ahora tenemos un jardín más grande con un bosquecillo al lado.

Harry extrañado por su segundo cambio de casa en lo que va de año caminó tras su padrastro con la sensación de que le estaban observando desde las sobras. En su mochila se revolvía inquieta la criatura que habitaba en el interior del huevo.

"Ya falta poco"pensó el chico.

A causa de la oscuridad de la noche no se percató de la mirada oculta posada en él. Tampoco sabía que esos ojos fijos en su espalda serían la causa de un peligro más relevante que el de un asesino con una varita en mano y una maldición imperdonable en mente.

El próximo capítulo se pone la cosa más interesante... espero actualizar pronto.

Un saludo para todos y dejad reviews!!! ;)


End file.
